Conspiracy
by Novdre
Summary: That's it- the Mouri Family must be conspiring against me Shinichi thought as he glared at the ceiling- knowing that sleep was out of the agenda with the father-daughter duo in the same room.


Summary: That's it- the Mouri Family must be conspiring against me Shinichi thought as he glared at the ceiling- knowing that sleep was out of the agenda with the father-daughter duo in the same room.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Gnnnoooorrrrrkkkk-shaaaaaa_ The awful sound pierced the silent room as a pair of annoyed irritated and sleep-deprived blue eyes stared at the ceiling. The disgusting sound coming from the open mouthed person sleeping next to the small 10 year old was enough to make the young boy think of duct-taping the snoring man's mouth and perhaps cover his nose as well so he would stop that sound _forever_.

_Dammit- how can I sleep with the old man being so loud!_ Shinichi thought darkly as he fisted his blanket. After a few more snores from the man beside him, Shinichi shot up from the bed, glaring away disgusted at the sight of the older Mouri drooling and his limbs sprawled around hazardously across their shared bed.

They were in an inn in some random remote area due to a case they were currently investigating. The case was about the murdered 3 women in the same area- but they were stuck currently and decided to continue their investigation tomorrow- however there was only 1 room left in this inn and the room only had a queen-sized bed and a single bed, which the older Mouri and the 10 year old boy slept in the former while the younger female Mouri slept on the latter.

_The only way I can get some rest is probably in the lounge…_ Shinichi supressed a groan as he slowly slid to the edge of the bed. _The lounge has a couple of couches- I just need a blanket and a pillow_ he thought as he slid off the bed, grumbling as he searched the room for the said articles of clothing.

"…Conan?" a sleepy feminine voice made him immediately freeze in his tracks as he slowly turned behind him. "What are you doing?" Ran; who was awoken by the shifting of Shinichi slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Even though the room was completely dark, Shinichi could make out her face by the moonlight shining through the windows as his eyes softened as he watched her endearingly as she rubbed her eyes. He took a few steps closer to her bed, not wanting to raise his voice too loud (well it's not like the old man would wake up even if Shinichi was shouting)

"It's nothing Ran-neechan" Shinich replied in his cute voice. "Go back to sleep" he gave a small smile as the 17 year old girl watched him sleepily.

"You can't sleep?" she asked as Shinichi smirked. This girl was too sharp for her own good sometimes.

"Yeah…Uncle Kogorou is a bit loud- so I decided to get some juice" he gave a wry smile glancing at the oblivious snoring man.

"Yeah, dad is quite loud- but I'm used to it" Ran laughed softly. "Do you want to sleep with me?" Shinichi whipped his head to her gapingly. "My bed is on the opposite side of dad's so it's a bit quieter here" she smiled as she moved over.

"B-But Ran-neechan, the bed is too small" Shinichi stuttered- his face lightly pink.

"Come one Conan, if you don't sleep- you're going to be really tired tomorrow" Ran frowned. "Come over here Conan" Ran stated, her voice full of authority- and before Shinichi could realize what was happening, his 10 year old legs were already moving towards the bed.

"I-It's okay, I'll just sleep in the lounge!" Shinichi tried taking a step back, but 2 hands shot out at him and lifted him by the underarms as Ran leaned over, picking him off the ground and dropping him on her bed.

"It's too cold in the lounge- and it's dangerous sleeping alone. Now, just sleep Conan" Ran muttered as she threw the covers over the young boy, tucking him in. Since the bed was designed for a single person, it was a bit tight, as Shinichi was blushing now as he could feel her body warmth, the faint scent of a flowery citrus scent engulfing him.

_Must be the shampoo._ He thought absentmindedly. "B-But…" he wiggled, trying to get out of bed- as it was weird for two 17 year olds sleeping in the same bed- even though one of them had a body of a 10 year old.

"Stop struggling Conan" Ran murmured as she threw a hand over him- immediately stilling him as he laid there frozen as Ran murmured sleepily before falling unconscious- oblivious to the bright-red 10 year old boy lying next to her.

"R-Ran-neechan" Shinichi stuttered out, trying to get her arm off him without success. "Man you fall asleep too easily" he mumbled blushing. "W-Well it's not so bad…" he added. "Besides, she's the one who invited me to bed" he squeaked trying to make this situation a bit more positive.

"Mmm" Ran twitched her nose as Shinichi let out a squeak (that definitely did not sound like a noise a 17 year old boy should make) as his body was pulled closer to the feminine one as the blush that had receded came back at full force as the scent of her shampoo- and her own scent was basically raping the poor 10 year old looking boy.

_Too close, too close!_ Shinichi's mind screamed as he was becoming intoxicated with her scent as he turned his head to try push her away by pushing her shoulders away- but was greeted with the sight of-

_Gulp._ Shinichi swallowed harshly as the sight of her slightly unbuttoned pajamas greeted him, giving him a perfect view of her slender neck. His eyes barely followed his mind's order as his eyes trailed downward (instead of upward!) as he observed her collarbones, and as his eyes slowly trailed southward, he could make out the outline of her _cleavage-_

_What the hell are you doing Shinichi!_ Shinichi snapped his face away, blushing furiously as he glared at the ceiling, thoughts trailing into his head that was _definitely _not something a 10 year old boy should be thinking about.

_Ran is your best friend! You can't think of her like that! _Shinichi kept repeating this sentence in his head- but the warmth from the body _pressing _against his, and the overwhelming feminine scent- and _her breath_ that was blowing against his cheek was all too distracting.

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" Shinichi groaned quietly as he wanted to suffocate himself now knowing that sleep was not an option anymore.

oOoOoOoOo

"Eh? Conan- why do you look so pale?" Ran gaped at the short boy confused as she stared at his appearance.

"It's nothing" Shinichi replied thinning his lips as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was tousled, bags under his eyes as he looked pale. He hung his head in defeat.

_It must be a conspiracy against me, the Mouri family must be trying to kill me by not letting me sleep. _


End file.
